Trick or Treat
by hotrockcandy
Summary: Something straaaaange happens to Darcy Lewis at her Halloween party. Now she has to deal with a disgruntled god, a new threat to New York City, and a possible romance. What's a girl to do? Rated M for naughty language, naughty actions, and other naughty and scary things that happens on Halloween. Read and Review!


Hi! This is Hotrock here with my first fic on this site! It took me some time and some goading from a friend to write it but there here it is! Please enjoy and always read and review! Thanks!

I do not own Thor or the franchise. That is all owned by Marvel. However Loki owns my heart. I think he has it in his special fangirl room in a jar.

October 26st.

Darcy looked up from the second floor stairwell. In her hands was copious bags of groceries that she neglected to buy until today when she realized that she literally had nothing in her fridge. All she bought was the basics and few extra items...which she desperately needed because her fridge looked like a take out graveyard. When _was _the last time she went food shopping? With her work schedule and being used constantly like a blackberry it wasn't hard for Darcy to neglect herself. Her arms were burning and tired, her legs felt like noodles from the 4 block walk from the supermarket. And the best part? She had two more flights to go. Well...its a good thing she decided against getting that gym membership.

She sighed and continued to make her way up. When Darcy first got the apartment she was excited. Living in New York City was a dream and getting that job at SHIELD was helping her pay off her student loans and rent. And all she had to do was assist the scientists with whatever they needed while still working with Jane.

What she didn't realize was just how _expensive _living on the island of Manhattan was. She was stuck with living in Brooklyn and just commuting to work everyday...which she didn't mind and actually loved. Brooklyn was much more laid back and fun, with plenty of little foodie spots and bars. And she loved her apartment building. She liked to call it Old World Chic but now she was wishing there was some new world elevators in it.

Step. Step. Step. Darcy almost contemplated counting how many steps she had left but realized that she would only be despairing herself. A pep/guilt talk was in order.

"Come on Darcy. Work off the two caramel macchiatos you had today. You just _had _to get the extra whipped cream, didn't you? Oh and we can't forget the little trip to Chipotle because you couldn't resist a burrito. _With_ extra guac and cheese. Doesn't feel so great now, hm?"

With terrible feelings spurring her, Darcy caught her second wind and hustled it till she got to her door. She put the bags down and just panted with her forehead on the door. She felt as though she was going to have a heart attack and there was a good chance she was smearing sweat and oil all over her usually dry door. At the moment she didn't care. The door was cold and it felt great and if she died there from over exertion, she figured Saint Peter would take pity on her poor under-exercised soul and let her through without the embarrassment of telling everyone else how she died..

After a moment to clearly catch her breath because the second wind she caught said _toodle-loo_ and vanished, she willed her right arm to work and go into her purse so she could bring her keys out. With some fishing and a muttered curse she found them and whipped the bundle of jangling metal right out. She unlocked the three locks to her door and pushed it open with her butt while bending over to grab her bags. Her arms protested and she just hissed at them until they complied. The kitchen was thankfully right next to the door and after dumping the five heavy bags onto the kitchen counter she shuffled to her couch and she collapsed onto it face down.

A muffled groan came from the unmoving woman and she turned her head. There was her pride and joy staring back at her. Her wonderful TV and her even more wonderful cable. Oh yes...whoever came up with the idea of recording TV shows was a saint to women everywhere. Her arm shot out and she grabbed the remote that was on the armrest and turned it around so she could press the power button.

She heard the voice of the 6 o'clock news anchor talking and she sat up quickly. The reporter was talking about the coming Halloween parade in the Village and it suddenly dawned on her.

Her Halloween party was in a few days and she had what was equal to jack diddly squat in terms of party things.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuuck! _Where the hell was her laptop? Darcy sprung into action. She had things to do and not enough time to do it. How could she have forgotten? She'd sent invites earlier that month! She hopped onto her bed and pulled the screen of her laptop up and turned it on.

She didn't even have a friggin' theme. Shit! Poop! Crap! Other words that mean various forms of defecation! Her fingers were a blur on her keys, typing in her password quickly and when the laptop started loading up she got out of bed to put the groceries away. She did it as fast as she possibly could without breaking anything and made it back to her laptop to get to searching.

The rest of the evening was spent clicking and ordering with her shiny credit card. It took her a hour but she finally decided on ghosts and spirits as a theme. Spirits meaning liquor of course. It helped that her apartment was so antique looking. It even had a claw footed tub. She could easily turn her apartment into a haunted affair...but what about herself? What will her costume be?

Back to the grind. But first dinner. Darcy looked into her fridge, sighed, and grabbed the take out menu for the local Indian spot. After the call, and feeling even more guilty, she was back on her laptop. After some searching she decided on just going to Halloween Adventure on 14th Street in Union Square after work. The site said that the store had what she wanted and she was extremely pleased by this. Especially since she was going for the oldie but goodie, Vampire. Well...maybe it was a classic costume idea but ever since Twilight and True Blood had become popular, the Vampire had come back in a big way. Which reminded her, she needed to catch that show on DVR before hitting the hay.

Sexy vampire babe. Darcy found herself standing in front of her mirror and posing with her hands on her hips. She _still _had her work clothes on. "Oh you're so sexy. You're a sexy vampire bitch aren't you? Just a regular Pam but not blonde...and without the bitchi- Oh who am I kidding? I'm bitchy. But I'm sexy. In my work clothes that I've been wearing for twelve hours that smell like I've been wearing them for twelve hours. But I got some sexy sweat pants for you Mister Mirror. You're _really _gonna like it." She pulled off her clothes and threw on those sweats and old college tee-shirt. "Oh baby. You're looking so hot in your shapeless sweat pants and tee shirt. I'm so turned on, Miss sexy vampire bitch."

She couldn't keep in her laugh after that. Darcy closed her laptop feeling confident that everything would come tomorrow. It cost her extra for shipping but she didn't care. The credit card was for emergencies and this was an emergency. Also it helped that SHIELD assisted with some of her expenses, such as travel, food, and even part of her rent. Brooklyn was cheaper than Manhattan but not that much. It still cost a pretty penny to live in downtown Brooklyn, but an apartment that over looked the water and gave her a nice view of the statue of liberty? So worth it.

And it helped that her apartment was gorgeous. Old world chic to a T. It reminded her of a movie from the 70s. Darcy couldn't place the name but she knew that the building was used in that specific movie. Not her apartment of course, but the one two floors down. _Damn...now I'm going to have to look it up._

But before she could go _back _onto her laptop her buzzer rang. Oh God yes. Indian food time. The young woman practically skipped over to the buzzer and let the delivery boy work his way up the stairs. She could hear him too, bless his poor delivery food heart. He'll have to get extra for the tip.

After the delivery boy left with an extra seven bucks in his pocket, Darcy settled onto her couch with a fork, her meal on a plate and a glass of white wine. Now she _really _wanted to see the movie that was shot in her building. Thank God for smart phones. Especially her iPhone. Now Stark phones were awesome but damn they were expensive and it wasn't like Tony was going to give her one out of the goodness of his heart. Hell, he barely knew her. She set her plate on the couch next to her and she went searching. After a couple of minutes she found the name of the movie.

"The Sentinel, huh? Ooh Jeff Goldblum's in this! Man I bet he was so hot when he was younger..."

She spent the next two hours eating her dinner and getting genuinely creeped out from the movie. When it was over she washed her dishes and put the food away and sat back down on her couch. Haunted apartments, gates to hell, and creepy old men in their underwear. Darcy was so happy it was a movie. Just...a movie. She had a taser and an aluminum bat. If anyone wanted to fuck with her, she was well armed.

_Its getting close to Halloween Dar. Stop being such a pussy. If you're scared watch some True Blood. You faced a Norse metal monster. An old man in a pair of tighty whiteys should not scare you. _

Welp she knew how she was ending her night.

Another glass of wine and some Eric Northman was the _perfect _thing she needed. Scary vampire or not. And when she settled into her bed with her phone next to her charging, she made sure to put her taser there as well.

_Just in case. _

Okay! Chapter one is compleeeeted! Muahahahaha- Cough cough!_ Ahem! _If you have any questions about the locations in my story, yes they are real locations. I'm from New York City and any place I mention is an actual landmark which gives this story a sort of realism that really helps with the story telling. Onward to chapter two! When...I get it out of course. Heh.


End file.
